


a truly special day

by Shweebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweebee/pseuds/Shweebee
Summary: harry and louis get married. pls don’t take this seriously. i have no braincells
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	a truly special day

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh this was written for a friend

“today was a special day’” harry thought to himself as he watched louis float down the aisle, wedding dress trailing behind him, ruffling in the breeze. he truly looked beautiful.

as louis approached the altar, harry leaned closer to him, eylashes tickling his cheek, and whispered loving words of confirmation, “reese’s puffs, reese’s puffs. eat em up”.

louis stiffened at his words, a blush rising to his checks. did he truly mean it? he had never heard such sincere words of kindness. 

seeing louis’ reaction, harry quickly drew back and ripped off his tie, brandishing it at the priest like a lasso. the priest, a truly confused individual, fainted, a choir of angels singing their mournings. the priest was truly a father to them, and seeing him in this state brought tears to their eldritch eyes. 

harry turned away from the spectacle, thinking. they now needed a new priest. luckily, harry someone who could fulfill this duty. 

a roar sounded

he was here

he is always here

watching

waiting

the purple dinosaur trotted up to the happy couple and snorted. cocaine. sniff.

standing between the two, the beast opened its gaping maw and screamed into to void.

“i do,” harry whispers, creepily staring at louis, eyes glued to his forehead. louis, returning the sentiment, starts to wonder why the fuck harry is constantly staring at him. 

“LOOK OUT”

a scream sounds

an explosion

then silence

as the darkness sets in, only one thing can be heard.

a question 

demanding an answer 

creeper?

“aw man” the couple states, closing their eyes as the quadruped looks into their souls.

dirty fucks

the creeper explodes

today was a truly special day


End file.
